A: Last Impression
by The Hentai Goddesses
Summary: Duo and Heero used to be lovers. Until one of them walked out at the tender age of 17. Now Duo goes to Heero- and finds that he's settled down with a family. Not just a family, but a wife and kids! Duo's determined to only stay Heero's friend, but can Hee
1. Meeting Him Had the Biggest Effect

Hey all! Akumi here! Hehehehe, MY FIRST STORY!!! *hops up and down* With my favorite couple too, Gundam Wing 1x2.... this was spurred by the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence. That and I was reading another fic, which I can't remember at the moment, but it's what spurred this, so thank you for getting my creative juices going! ^_________^ On to the warnings and disclaimers!   
  
Warnings: 1x2 fic, lemon in later chapters! (That will be optional, and not posted on FF.Net but on my website. It's URL will be listed in the small incert where the lemon will be in the story; you can skip over though, if you'd like, because it will reveal nothing enormous to the plot. Anyone who wishes to read it, just follow the instructions when the time comes.) some lime-ness, not real sure... it's still developing in this evil little mind that I have. D   
  
Disclaimers:: I do not own Gundam Wing. It belongs to Sotsu Agency / Sunrise. The only things I own are the fictional characters added in for effect. Any main characters are no way mine, nor do I claim them to be. Thank you, and on to the fic!   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
It seemed like it had been forever since the time he had pulled up to the house. Sitting in the small, silver rental car, violet eyes stared out of the passenger side window and at the quaint suburban home.   
  
Two stories tall, the tiny house was a bright sky blue with white shuttered windows and a white tiled roof. The front door was white with a slightly darker sky blue trimming, and there was a wrap-around proch with columns here and there, holding up the porch roof.   
  
The property was fenced in; widely spaced, foot-high pickets went around the front yard, wrapped around a path to the left of the house, and surrounded the back yard. The fence stopped at the driveway to the right, and started again to connect with the rest of the fencing.   
  
The front, and most likely the back, yars were littered with toys: a portable, multi-colored jungle gym, tricicles, bikes, bats, bouncy balls, and, visible from the front of the paved, blacktop driveway, a swing set sat in the backyard. All in all, it was a homely looking house, warm and inviting.   
  
Sitting in the car still, Duo Maxwell didn't think so. The world of pain that could be lying behind that door for him could be fatal; and yet, Duo was still compelled to go and ring the doorbell. Sheer fear kept her glued to the drivers seat.   
  
//What have you got to fear anyway? You're just visiting to see how he is...// Duo reasoned with himself. Jast as he reached for the door handle, he heard childish shouts coming from the direction on the house.   
  
"Mommy, Mommy! Wait for me! I want to come!" A girl, not much older than seven, came flying out of the front door and down the path to the driveway. She was following a woman, who was modestly dressed, toward a red minivan.   
  
"Oh, Lydia," the woman laughed, turning. "If you come, then I'm sure Tori will want   
to, too." The woman bent and picked up Lydia, and no sooner had she done that than a younger girl, about five at the most, bounced down the stairs of the porch and over to their mother.   
  
"Me too! Me too!" Tori squealed, hugging her mothers leg. With an exasperated sigh, the mother relented,taking the two little girls with her to where ever her destination was.   
  
After the minivan pulled away, Duo popped back up from his hiding place, ducked down below the dashboard. Sighing, he got out of the car, stepping into the bright, midday summer sunshine. Clad in blue jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, and sneakers, he looked like any normal 25 year-old visiting a friend. Rubbing at a spot on his shirt, which concealed a charm on a necklace, Duo made his way, as calmly as he could, up the front walk.   
  
Stepping onto the porch, Duo took a few calming breaths to soothe his racing heart before he rose a shaking hand to the doorbell. For a second, he doubted himself, and pulled his hand away from the bell, thinking that this would be his last chance to just turn and walk away. Redusing to do that, and gaining a determinded air about him, he reached a more steady hand, pressing the bell.   
  
It chimed sweetly inside the house, and he heard an "I'll get it!" on the other side of the door before the latch was thrown and the door swung open to reveal a teenager with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He fell about a foot short of Duo. //Shit,// Duo thought to himself, //I've really shot up since I was his age, haven't I?//  
  
"May I help you?" he asked, eyeing Duo warily, but with a look of appreciation in that look. Duo could help but grin. //Oh yeah, he deffinately picked up on his dads real sense of sexuality...// The kid was checking him out.   
  
"Yes," Duo responded. "I was wondering if your father was home."   
  
"Just a minute," the teen responded, turning and padding down the front hall. "Dad! Hey, Dad, some really hot guy's here to see you-"   
  
And obviously his father knew about his sexual preferences. Duo couldn't help but start to snicker madly at the lad's usage of words to describe him. There was a grunt from somewhere and then a young man, not even 26, came down the hall and froze as he saw Duo. Swearing in Japanese under his breath, he had a bewildered look on his face.   
  
Duo, grinning, softly said, "Heero, you know I can't understand a word you say in that language of yours."   
  
~*~*~  
  
Now sitting in the front livingroom, a cup of coffee in his hand, Duo looked on the end tables at various pictures of the three kids. He seemed especially captivated by the professional group shot of the children. The younger girls both had moss green hair, like Heero's, but brown eyes, like, Duo assumed, their mother. The eldest boy did not seem to look like the mother or Heero; rather, he looked more American that the younger girls, and had completely different features that either parent did, leading Duo to think that this boy was adopted.   
  
Sitting across from him was Heero, also with a mug, but of tea; he was stareing at Duo as though, if he blinked, he'd dissapear. It was an uncomfortable silence, and finally Heero filled it by asking bluntly, "What are you doing here?"   
  
He knew it would come; had prepared himself for it; came up with multiple reasons to respond to that question; and yet still Duo found himself asking himself the same question. Silent for a minute, he raised his eyes to Heero's.   
  
"I came to see you, you jackass."   
  
"Why?" Blunt again.   
  
"I needed to know if you were okay... needed to make sure you were still breathing, for my own peace of mind." Duo shrugged, sipping at the cooling coffee in his hands. He flashed a grin over the rim of the mug.   
  
"......Bullshit."  
  
"Bullshit my ass. Those were my intentions. That and-"  
  
" 'And' what?" Heero cut in. //Fucking rude son-of-a-bitch... always did that to me.//   
  
"That and that I wanted to see..." Duo silenced for a second, and when he spoke again, his voice was extremely soft.   
  
".. To see if we could be friends again."   
  
"...You want to be friends? After what..."   
  
Duo grinned. "Sure. Even though..."  
  
Heero sat there, dumbfounded. He stared at the violet-eyed beauty sitting before him; even though years had passed, Duo had only gotten more gorgeous as time had progressed. \\But after all that we've been through....?\\ Heero felt something stirring, something he'd supressed a long time ago...   
  
....the only thing he didn't know was that he wasn't going to be able to supress it any longer.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fwee! What'd you think? Let me know! Akumi over and out! ^___^ 


	2. Have You Ever Wondered?

WAI! *glomps everyone who reviewed her story* OH MY GAWSH! I didn't think a lot of people would be checking this out! I'll definitely learn to use the spell checker, since my typing always has a bunch of typos in it. ^_~ Thanks for the great, positive reviews! Please keep reading and enjoy!

Warnings: 1x2 fic, lemon in later chapters! (That will be optional, and not posted on FF.Net but on my website. It's URL will be listed in the small insert where the lemon will be in the story; you can skip over though, if you'd like, because it will reveal nothing enormous to the plot. Anyone who wishes to read it, just follow the instructions when the time comes.) some lime-ness, not real sure... it's still developing in this evil little mind that I have. D 

Disclaimers:: I do not own Gundam Wing. It belongs to Sotsu Agency / Sunrise. The only things I own are the fictional characters added in for effect. Any main characters are no way mine, nor do I claim them to be. Thank you, and on to the fic! 

________________________________________________________________________

~*~**~*~**~*~

~* Chapter 2 *~

~*~**~*~**~*~

Duo sat quietly, awaiting Heero to do anything: respond, yell, scream, throw him out, or even kill him, as Heero had threatened to do so many times to do. There was one thing Duo didn't expect: the complete silence that Heero had seemed to delve in to. 

It seemed Heero was in a trance, staring at Duo with the cobalt blue eyes that the braided adult knew so well. He wasn't even blinking. What threw Duo off the most was the sudden change in that look, from blank staring to one of lust, want, pain, and suppressed love. Duo swallowed quickly and looked away, unnerved by the fact that Heero could show that much emotion after all those years. 

_//Especially toward me...//_

One thing was true- Heero was now suddenly deathly afraid to blink, because Duo could be gone if he wanted to be in that instant. After a few eternities- more, in actuality, a few minutes- the two once-lovers locked eyes again. Heero could see that Duo was squirming; he still knew how to keep the violet-eyed beauty glued to the spot. 

Then Heero moved. His reflexes sharp, the blue-eyed babe had put his cup down, and leapt up in one motion, calculating the timing and physics, and launched himself over the coffee table separating the two, and knocked Duo back into the cushions. Heero had blinked, Duo had twitched, and Heero, always one step ahead, had anticipated Duo's leap down to the exact degree of the direction he would turn to run in. 

Duo, on the other hand, was absolutely horrified; this was not going good _AT ALL_. This was exactly what he was hoping _not_ to happen. Oh, sure, Duo had known by the look he was getting that he wasn't about to get out of the house by means of a quick escape. He had anticipated Heero's anticipation. Duo suppressed the sly grin of triumph that he felt an urge to put on; it would only make matters worse. 

Heero, now, was positioned over Duo, hands on the back of the couch over each of Duo's shoulders. Heero was on his knees, which were on the couch cushions, and was elevated-straddling Duo's lap. The look on his face was scaring Duo slightly; Duo had never seen Heero be so aggressive toward anything outside of batter. 

_//Heh,// _thought Duo, _//outside of combat battle anyway..// _

This time the grin wouldn't hold, and it slipped on. Duo felt Heero's face getting closer. 

_//Shit shit shit shit shit and shit from high heavens!// _Duo swore to himself, starting to sweat. He couldn't let this happen! Not when Heero had kids and a wife....

Wife. That stung Duo a bit. 

_//Speaking of the bitch, she should be home right.... about....//_

There was a key turning in the lock and shrieks filled the front hallway of the home, filtering into the living room. 

_//...Now.//_

Heero was gone and back in his own seat before you could say "uncle". Feigning normalcy, both men sat quietly and waited for "wifey"- as Duo has so rightly dubbed her- to come in. 

A woman, about the same age as Duo and Heero, came walking past, shooing the children along into the playroom. She had a modest figure, long, black hair almost, but not quite, the same length as Duo's, coal-black eyes, and a Native American vibe about her looks. When she glanced, double-took, and saw Duo, she came to a dead-stop, staring at the braided young man. Heero cleared his throat. 

"Bethany," Heero announced, standing, and Duo quickly followed suit, "this is and old acquaintance of mine, D-" 

_//Show him how much the bastard likes it.//_ "Duo Maxwell," Duo chimed in, cutting Heero off much like the stoic man had done to him. "A pleasure, I'm sure." Stepping forward, Duo extended a hand to shake with Bethany. Bethany kept quiet and didn't say anything, not even taking the friendly hand offered. Instead, she stared at it as though it was rancid and, when seeing Duo's classic I-Mean-No-Harm-Babe grin start to falter, Heero stepped in and slung an arm around Bethany's waist. 

Duo suppressed the wave of insults grinding at his teeth to get out, and, instead, just grinned, letting his hand fall. 

"Ah, well, I should be going..." Duo said nonchalantly. "Heero, it was great to see you-" turning, Duo placed his cup on the coffee table, and turned again. "-and I hope to see you around as well." Shaking Heero's hand, he started to the door. 

"Wait," Bethany called after a strained moment. "I'm so sorry, let me at least see you out." 

Bethany followed Duo to the front door, opened it, and when Heero wouldn't hear, hissed into Duo's ear, "I don't like you. I don't ever want to see your face around here any more. Ever. Got it?" With a smile that didn't reach her eyes and a wave, she shoved Duo out the front door and slammed it in his face. 

Turning, Duo grinned to himself, and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, whistling as he went down the front steps and walked toward his car. 

_//Bitch.// _

~*~*~

Meanwhile, in the living room, Heero smirked quietly to himself and at the small, now un-folded piece of paper that Duo had slipped him mid-handshake. The paper contained Duo's portable phone's number, hotel room number at what hotel he was staying, and how long he would be there. 

_______________________________________________________________________

So? What'd ya'll think? You like? Let me know! Review please! From now on, every 4 or 5 reviews will win all you loyal readers a new chapter and update. So, the more you review, the more chapters you get! Ja ne!


End file.
